


love, pancakes, & coffee

by angelaxy



Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A moment so simple yet perfect, with pancakes and coffee, the three of them spending their late morning, as precious as any other moment they had together.
Relationships: Theo/Reira/Vincent
Series: Omne Trium Perfectum [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879402
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	love, pancakes, & coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Cooking prompt,  
> Somehow got a little suggestive, it just happened xD  
> My heart melted writing this though, so no regret~  
> xoxo

In the peaceful late morning, she woke up to the absence of her lovers, grudgingly climbing out of the bed while thinking perhaps they returned to their own room. Not quite happy with the idea of being left to sleep alone, she rubbed her eyes, pouting a little while shoving aside the sheets. An exhale of frustration broke the silence while a few hours earlier it was their sounds of pleasure that echoed around this room and kept the silence at bay.

How she wished they would be here, to kiss, or to hug.

Reira had no idea where her shirt was and had no energy to search for it, she grabbed the white shirt on the edge of the bed, wearing it as the oversized shirt on her smaller frame, possibly Vincent’s based on the distinct scent of oil painting, then hurrying to wear the skirt she snatched from the floor.

With much reluctance, Reira dragged herself out to the kitchen, coffee would help to get rid of the haze of sleep. And admittedly, she was a little more exhausted than usual because, well, _last night_. Her cheeks reddened at the thought, remembering that they fell asleep only when the dawn approached.

The smell of pancakes and coffee from the kitchen immediately brightened her up. Opening the door, a grin formed across her lips. “Morning, Theo, Vincent.” Both were still bare-chested, such a sight was always much appreciated by her.

Theo glanced over his bare shoulder, in the middle of cooking pancakes like whenever he was in an excellent mood, he smirked at her. “Waking up this late? I’m not even surprised.” After a light scoff, he returned to his pancakes, eyeing the pancake that was almost ready to be flipped.

Vincent chuckled softly, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee on his hand. “We thought you would sleep for a few more hours, so we left you undisturbed.” He wasn’t a coffee lover but at times, he did enjoy it because of her.

“And drooling.” Theo chided, making Vincent stifle another chuckle.

“I am _not_ drooling.” Reira strode over to Vincent as he handed over his cup of coffee, and she took a few sips before returning it to him with a relieved sigh.

“She can make her own coffee, you’re spoiling her, broer.” Theo glanced over to them, pointing the spatula at her.

Vincent smiled, sipping his coffee. “So are you, Theo, you’re always making more pancakes for her, aren’t you?”

Reira approached Theo and hugged from behind. “That’s why I love him.” Her arms curled around his bare waist.

Theo chuckled low, subtly caressing her arm on his waist with his free hand. “Good to know, especially after last night.”

Oh yes, she remembered how he tormented her with pleasure, and not only Theo, but Vincent, too. Unforgiving in giving her their affection. “Lucky you, then.” Reira giggled as she buried her face against Theo’s back and tightened her hold, savoring his warmth.

Vincent put down the coffee cup, walking behind her and hugged her as well, clinging to her back. “I promise next time I’ll prepare your own cup of coffee.” He placed soft kisses over the curve of her neck.

Reira laughed, squirming forward until she leaned more against Theo. “That tickles, Vincent!” Another laugh because Vincent didn’t stop, kissing her skin even more greedily. “Of course, of course. I love you too.”

“You two are ruining my pancakes.” Theo protested in his stern voice. With Vincent and Reira’s weight against his back, he was forced to stagger forward. 

“Oops, sorry!” Reira laughed.

Before she pulled her arms away, Theo’s hand locked them in his waist. “I didn’t tell you to let go, hondje.” And she hugged him tighter, so was Vincent as he nuzzled in her neck. “Just don’t shove me forward or you won’t get any breakfast.” Theo grumbled, with a small smirk on his face.

“You can blame Vincent if that happens.” Although she was acutely aware Theo won’t ever blame him. Squirming a little as Vincent peppered more kisses on the other side of her neck, Reira gasped the moment she felt Vincent’s hands fondle her covered breasts. “Vincent!”

“Can I touch you, just a little?” He whispered.

That plea only sent her heart racing, thundering aloud. “Theo.. help..” Reira spoke between her sighs, or moans, she honestly didn’t know. No one could refuse Vincent, not even Theo could, especially not her.

“Whose fault for not wearing anything behind that shirt, I can feel you behind my back from the start.” Theo snickered, casually flipped the pancake.

Pressed between them, she couldn’t escape Vincent's embrace that was much stronger than anyone would have expected. Reira squirmed when Vincent unbotted the shirt. “But..”

“No one will see you, Theo’s back is covering you safely.” Vincent murmured right in her ear. “ _Please_? I just want to touch you. Theo can feel you too this way.”

After all this time, she had known that denying them was not plausible, at all. No more protests left her lips, only soft moans and her eyes fluttered shut as Vincent’s hands kneaded her bare breasts, right behind Theo’s back.

Theo could feel her breasts, skin against skin, and he won’t ever mind it although he had to refocus himself every second from being distracted, maintaining enough self restraint to not have the pancake burnt. “Here I thought you would be too exhausted after last night.”

Reira gasped in embarrassment. “Excuse you, I’m not that exhausted.” Yet, the memory of their night reminded her of the soreness that ran through her body, a pleasant one, but she won’t ever refuse to create another memory. To be unraveled by their kisses and touches, to be devoured by them both until she lost her mind, and could only think of nothing else but them and all the pleasure they offered. 

And to unravel each other, _together_.

“Of course, it’s a good thing.” Vincent murmured, warm breaths against her skin, fingers flicking the tip of her breasts to hear more of her moans. “I want to touch you more.” He whispered huskily, this was how much she affected him. For all the love he received, Vincent would be glad to return it tenfold, or even more.

“Mmn..” Reira arched between them, she had no will to refuse him, neither of them. Her hands already roamed Theo’s muscular chest, feeling him, wanting him too, and her lips traveled across Theo’s back.

“Later. You need breakfast, we don’t want you to faint and blame us for that.” Theo teased in the midst of welcomed distraction, caught her hand with his and laced their fingers together, intimately. Too bad all the cooking still demanded his attention. “The pancakes are almost finished, broer.”

“Ah.. Sorry.” Vincent reluctantly leaned away from her, buttoning up her shirt but not shied away to palm her breasts once more.

Reira whined, the loss of warmth from both of them was quite overwhelming now that she had a little too much space that separated her from them.

Theo released her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and kissed her once, a short but sweet peck. “Go sit, have breakfast first.” He murmured, gently pushing her to Vincent, who led her to sit on the small dining table, deciding it would be faster to eat there than going to the dining room. He helped Theo serve the pancakes for each of them.

“What’s the matter, hondje? You’re that impatient to have us in bed?” Theo slipped to sit on the chair, amused to see her pursing her lips at him, her cheeks blushed pink. He knew that was true, and he was impatient to touch her as well, but priority was priority.

Vincent smiled, sitting on another chair, he reached for her and smoothened her disheveled hair from his doing earlier. Reira’s pout melted into a sweet smile to return Vincent’s. To be honest, it wasn’t always about pleasure but also sharing intimacy, affectionate gestures — everything, because she loved them, so deep in love her heart ached.

The rest of their morning passed by with the three of them eating the freshly-cooked pancakes together, drinking coffee, accompanied with small talks and banters, _laughter_.

A moment so simple yet perfect, just as precious as any other moment they had together.

This love might devour her whole, but even a little trace of happiness was too precious for her to ever give it up.


End file.
